ADVENTURE, SAND AND LOVE
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Una importante misión los llevó al corazón del desierto donde descubrirán algo mas que de lo que ellas esperaban. Es una colaboración entre dos escritoras (RojiEscarlata y Blacklady Hyuuga) el fic participa en el reto En Parejas del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

Este fic participa en el reto En Parejas del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.

* * *

ADVENTURE, SAND AND LOVE.

Uf, al fin, después de tanto tiempo al fin henos terminado esta historia de la cual ambas nos sentimos orgullosas. Una colaboración entre RijiEscarlata y mi persona, esperamos que la disfrutan tanto como nosotras al escribirla. Una advertencia, el fic esta ambientado en un universo alterno ninja donde jamas ocurrió la masacre Uchiha.

Palabras asignadas: **Fósforo,****Impecable.**

* * *

Al llegar el alba, los leves rayos de sol tocaban las copas de los árboles cubiertos de una fina capa de nieve; el viento helado, viva seña de un inminente invierno golpeaba con fuerza lo que una vez estuvo cubierto por un verde pasto, esa mañana recibieron una misión de ultimo minuto, una misión rango S, compuesta por un grupo de rastreo y otro de apoyo, una Hyuuga, un Inuzuka, un Aburame y un par de Uchihas cruzaban veloces el bosque, dirigiéndose hacia Suna. ¿El motivo? rastros de un grupo de ninjas renegados que aterrorizaban con sus ridículas intenciones a prácticamente todo el mundo ninja, en este momento, toda la atención de los cinco Kages y de los señores feudales estaban sobre Hinata, Kiba, Shino, y en especial, Itachi y Shisui.

Todos ellos ninjas de élite, por una u otra razón, los Uchiha conocidos genios en todo el mundo ninja, temidos por sus enemigos y elogiados por el resto del mundo. Hinata, Kiba y Shino, el mejor grupo de rastreo del país del fuego y hasta del mundo ninja. El Kazekage quien poseía la información de primera mano, tenía un grupo dirigido por su hermana Temari y un par de habilidosos jounin para escoltarlos hacia la ciudad de Suna ya que por el inminente peligro la seguridad en la ciudad estaba al máximo pero este no era un problema exclusivo de Suna, esos peligrosos criminales que amenazaban la paz recientemente formada por las grandes potencias ninjas habían atacado a todas las aldeas, un plan tan elaborado que les permitió ejecutar tal acción a la misma hora como si no importara la distancia y estuvieran conectados por algún tipo de enlace. Era de suponer entonces que su deber era encontrarlos de inmediato, de lo contrario podrían verse envueltos en una guerra luego de tanto esfuerzo que hicieron evitando la gran cuarta guerra ninja.

No tardaron demasiado en dejar atrás la fría nieve para tocar la calurosa Arena, el cambio brusco de clima afectó levemente la salud de uno de los shinobis de Konoha, ahora Kiba estornudaba una y otra vez mientras su perro gemía angustiado.

— Kiba kun, ¿te encuentras bien?— susurró Hinata, mientras lo veía preocupada.

— Claro que si Hinata, esto no es nada para un shinobi como yo aaaachu!— Kiba estornudó apenas terminando su frase.

— Kiba San, debería ponerse su saco, el sol puede afectar aun mas su estado de salud— pronunció uno de los Uchiha en un tono neutro, alto, delgado, cabello liso azabache, definitivamente Itachi era el hombre mas intrigante (ademas de exquisitamente atractivo), que ciertos ojos perlados contemplaba con un sonrojo más que evidente.

— No hay problema Itachi, se que en un rato se me pasará— respondió Kiba, conservando aun la actitud positiva y las esperanzas de cumplir con éxito aquella misión.

El azabache asentó, ante aquella terquedad no había nada que hacer, sonrió levemente, como buen líder de la misión debía cuidar de sus compañeros, lo cual no lo incomodaba, pero tanto tiempo trabajando en completa soledad dentro de ANBU hizo que se sintiera extraño, en Raíz cada uno se preocupaba por su seguridad.

Shisui siempre pensó que su primo debería relacionarse mas con las tras personas de su aldea. Pudiera ser un completo genio, excelente ninja con un récord impecable de misiones cumplidas pero cuando se trataba de relaciones interpersonales era un completo fiasco. Día a día agradecía infinitamente que su primo a quien veía como un hermano por fin haya salido de Raíz, Itachi siempre había sido una persona generosa y gentil y ese lugar lo estaba hundiendo en la soledad.

Como buen observador que era podía darse una idea del porque la heredera Hyuuga se sonrojaba con la sola presencia del otro Uchiha. Aun recordaba ese incidente donde se divirtió a mares a costa de su primo.

_Flash back_

Habían terminado una misión y el mayor llevó a Itachi a una pequeña cantina con la esperanza de adentrarlo en el mundo del licor. A regañadientes Itachi aceptó mas sin embargo el licor y él no llevaban el mismo ritmo, con unas cuantas copas ya estaba totalmente mareado y para colmo de males Shisui se había desaparecido, seguramente con algunas de esas chicas. Pero él tenía que salir de ahí, el mundo daba vueltas y tenia una gran presión en su cabeza, en cualquier momento podría perder la conciencia. Como pudo hacerlo salió del lugar pero no llegó muy lejos ya que su malestar era tanto que se quedó parado tratando de recobrar el poco conocimiento del que era capaz de evocar en ese momento. Para cuando quiso continuar chocó contra algo muy suave y luego de eso...nada.

Había chocado contra la heredera Hyuuga y posteriormente desmayado en su pecho. Al ser él mucho mas grande que la chica era lógico que no pudiera quitarlo de encima y levantarse por lo que se quedaron ahí tirados en medio de calle a media noche hasta que Shisui los encontró.

Para cualquiera era muy lógico que lo primero que debía hacer era levantar al Uchiha de encima de ella, en lugar de ello se carcajeo un rato y en verdad lamentó que Itachi estuviese tan ebrio para no darse cuanta de la situación. Aprovechando su gran velocidad y haciendo uso del apodo que le fue concedido fue rápidamente a su casa por una cámara fotográfica, de ninguna manera dejaría pasar esta gran oportunidad de hacer avergonzar al inmutable Itachi Uchiha al saber luego su situación. Por su parte la pobre heredera Hyuuga estaba a unto de perder el conocimiento, estaba tan roja como un tomate maduro, ella jamas había estado tan cerca de un hombre y este no solo estaba cerca...estaba encima de ella y su cabeza reposaba cómodamente en sus generosos pechos cual almohadón se tratara.

_Fin flash back_

Una pequeña sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en sus labios, mirando a su primo y a la Hyuuga, a su primo y otra vez a la Hyuuga, y en ese momento una excelente idea se coló en su mente cual divina revelación, jugaría un poco con el destino, por algo puso a ese par frente a él, esta misión prometía ser divertida.

Avanzaron por las dunas, la noche cayó y el frío los golpeó, en el desierto, los inviernos se viven diferentes, aquel viento helado calaba sus huesos y les impidió continuar, en ello Kiba empeoró su estado de salud.

— Sigan sin miachuuuuu!— Estornudó, mientras Hinata intentaba preparar un remedio casero con raíces para su amigo, de vez en cuando su mirada era dirigida hacia el Uchiha, el cual se encontraba vigilando la entrada de la cueva donde se ocultaron.

— Itachi, son los de la Arena— Llegó Shisui con su informe de patrullaje, seguido por cuatro ninjas cubiertos con largas capas.  
— Uchiha Itachi...— Saludó la líder del equipo mientras se adentraba a la cueva, — Ya veo por que se retrasaron— Mirando fijamente al castaño tirado en el suelo, — Esto no es un paseo, es una misión de rastreo, ¿Piensas que encontrarán algo luego que al niño le pase su gripa?— se cruzó de brazos y volvió a la salida, junto con Itachi.

— Debemos avanzar, pero con Kiba san en ese estado sera peor, llevamos varias horas de retraso- dijo Itachi, aun mirando al frente.

— Ordenaré que se lo lleven al hospital de Suna, ¿estas seguro que tu equipo podrá avanzar?— Temari lo miró con un deje de cinismo y picardía, en ello Shisui se acercó a la escena.

— Claro que si linda, los ninjas de Konoha están preparados para cosas peores— Shisui la miraba fijamente mientras Itachi suspiraba dándose por vencido, su primo no tenía remedio.

Temari bufó acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro y mirando de reojo a Kiba,— ¡Claro! noto como están preparados—Se alejó de estos y se dirigió a su equipo — Andando, ustedes dos tomen al chico perro y llévenlo a Suna.

— Mi corazón fue flechado — Dijo Shisui, tomando su pecho a la altura de su corazón.

— No cambiaras nunca, recuerda que estamos en una importante misión, no pueden haber retrasos— dijo Itachi aun con los brazos cruzados.

— No digas eso primito, ademas, si me ayudas con la bella Temari te ayudaré para que estés mas tiempo con tu noviecita— Shisui codeó a Itachi, haciéndole que pierda el equilibrio.

— ¿Novia? — Itachi se encontraba confundido.

— Por favor primito, no me vengas con que no sabes de que hablo.

Itachi bufó, su primo pudiera ser un excepcional ninja pero a veces solo quería encerrarlo en un poderoso genjutsu y torturarlo, tal vez así cambiaría un poco su personalidad.

— Sabes...Temari san es la única hermana del Kazekage, seguro pedirá tu cabeza si se entra que andas tratando de embaucarla, ya madura, te has cargado la mitad de las mujeres de Konoha...

— Y podrías tener la otra mitad si la quisieras.

— No es momento de hablar de estos temas, estamos en una importante misión.

Caminó un poco hacia adelante indicando que la conversación había terminado pero aun rondaba la idea ¿novia?...nuevamente bufó, su primo estaba loco, seguro tanto sexo y tanto alcohol le habían fundido algunas neuronas.

— Debemos irnos inmediatamente, desde este momento los ninjas de la arena serán nuestros guías, sigan todas sus indicaciones- habló con su poderosa voz de mando perturbado los sentidos de uno de sus acompañantes.

Ella ignoraba si él recordaba ese incidente pero ¿como olvidarlo ella? Él estuvo en su pecho durante casi media hora, tímidamente había pasado su delicada mano por su cabello y ese indiscutible aroma masculino había impregnado todo su sistema respiratorio, incluso luego de que Shisui haya levantado el cuerpo inerte de Itachi ese aroma permaneció grabado en su memoria, tanto que en varias oportunidades no podía evitar rememorar ese, aunque se negara a aceptarlo del todo, grato recuerdo.

Corrieron durante varias horas hasta llegar a Sunagakure, hacerlo de día bajo el inclemente sol era malo para ellos, agotador y cansino pero hacerlo de noche bajo ese frío invernal que se acicalaba hasta los huesos era nefasto.

La salud de Kiba podría verse mas comprometida pero afortunadamente iba tan abrigado como se lo permitían las circunstancias.

Pudieran quedarse otro momento mas pero la situación requería su rápido actuar y mientras más a prisa estuviesen frente al Kazekage mejor para ellos. Llegaban a la ciudad desértica de Suna a tempranas horas de la madrugada siendo recibidos de inmediato por Gaara.

Itachi y compañía de inmediato entendieron que otra situación se habría presentado puesto que esperaban que por lo menos tuvieran tiempo de descansar un par de horas.

— Buenos días a todos, se que debería darles un descanso pero no hay tiempo, hace poco nos enteramos que los renegados atacaron una pequeña aldea y se han llevado a todos los niños, no sabemos que pretenden y mientras mas rápido actúen mas posibilidades de rescate tenemos.

— Gaara sama— habló el líder del grupo — uno de nuestros compañeros se ha enfermado como producto del cambio drástico del clima.

— Está siendo atendido en el hospital de Suna, espero que esta baja no presente problemas para el equipo— pronunció con total frialdad el Kazekage, Shino acomodó sus gafas mientras Hinata suspiró, suspiro que fue percibido por el líder del grupo, Kiba era conocido por su nariz, excelente elemento para un eficaz trabajo de rastreo, pero no había tiempo para lamentar.

— Partiremos enseguida— sentenció Itachi.

— El desierto es un lugar peligroso para un ninja de otro país, por ello Temari y su equipo los asistirá de ahora en adelante hasta que concluyan su misión — sentenció Gaara dando por terminada la reunión.

Salieron a toda velocidad, pronto la desértica ciudad se perdió entre las dunas, el calor fue un fuerte enemigo para Shino, sus insectos no podían esparcirse a larga distancia, aun así...

— El rastro está aún fresco, se dirigen hacia el norte... — dijo Shino, tomando completa atención de su líder.

— Hyuuga san...— El azabache se dirigió a Hinata, la cual sonrojó fuertemente, pero asentó y activó su dojutsu.

— ¡Byakugan! — sus pupilas se dilataron mientras observaba hacia toda dirección — No encuentro presencia alguna en un diámetro de 10 Kilómetros.

Itachi asentó, pronto invocó un cuervo y lo puso a observar.

Siguieron el rastro con los insectos de Shino, cuando en ello.

— Uchiha, una tormenta... Debemos refugiarnos, ¡AHORA! — Gritó Temari mientras corría a un área rocosa, seguida por sus dos acompañantes, Shino, Shizui, Itachi y Hinata. En cuanto:

— .. Pe-pero eso es...— Hinata quedó congelada, aun con su Byakugan activo, lo que estaba viendo la hizo fruncir el ceño, — e-es una emboscada...

— Temari la miró, — ¿Pero cómo?...

— La arena, posee chakra, son, grandes cantidades de ella, ¿Co- cómo no pude verlo antes?...

— Camina princesa...— Shisui tomó la mano de la estática Hinata para volver a correr, a lo que la peliazul sonrojó — ¿Cuántos son?- preguntó activando su Sharingan.

— N-no puedo ver a nadie, el chakra me impide visión alguna— dijo Hinata, corriendo torpemente.

Llegaron a las rocas, Temari tomó su gran abanico y lo abrió, con un leve movimiento de muñecas hizo que una gran ráfaga de viento golpeara a la arena.

— Nos atacan por todos lados— dijo Shino, mientras analizaba la situación. Sus insectos buscaban desesperadamente el lugar de donde provenía el chakra, al igual que los ojos de Hinata. En cuanto sintió una gran cantidad de arena que los cubrió, Shisui saltó en un rápido movimiento rompiendo aquel montón de arena, el abanico de Temari habría camino a los demás ninjas, cuando por arte de magia la arena dejó de moverse, todos se reunieron percatándose que alguien faltaba.

— ¿Y Hinata?— Shino tragó pesado, —¿Dónde esta Hinata?

—Itachi...— Shisui lo buscaba, pero ni rastro del azabache.

Un líder es una persona que no solo esta capacitado para guiar con éxito la misión y su equipo sino también velar por el bienestar de todos ellos. Itachi Uchiha como ANBU solo veía por él, cada quien era responsable de su bienestar pero ahora en su nueva faceta de líder de equipos ninja debía comportarse como tal.

Para él Hinata Hyuuga era una mujer fascinante en todo el sentido de la palabra, había algo en ella que no poseían ninguna otra mujer que conociese. Cuando se enteró que ella sería su compañera en esta importante misión sin saber bien porque una extraña emoción se instaló en su corazón.

Pero ahora al ver como era arrastrada en todo ese mar de arena no tuvo otra opción mas que encaminarse en su rescate sin sospechar que la arena poco a poco iba consumiendo su chakra...

La visión de ambos estaba siendo bloqueada por lo que solo les quedaba dejarse llevar por la tormenta de arena, dentro de quien sabe cuanto tiempo tendrían que enfrentarse al usuario de tan sorprendente jutsu y si seguían luchando morirían incluso antes de salir de ahí.

—Hyuuga san cuando salgamos de aquí prepárese a defenderse inmediatamente, no sabemos que planea el enemigo salvo que estaba interesado en llevarla con usted.

—No se preocupe Uchiha san, lucharé como la ninja de Konoha que soy, es nuestro deber impedir que ellos cumplan su cometido.

El Uchiha solo asintió mientras sentía como su cuerpo se volvía débil y pesado.

Al dispersarse toda la arena tanto la Hyuuga como el Uchiha estaban en pose e pelea. Itachi intentó activar el Susano'o pero estaba tan débil que apenas podía activar su Sharingan en primera fase.

Sin tener tiempo de reaccionar inmediatamente fueron atacados por el enemigo quienes no mostraban piedad alguna en sus fieros ataques. Aun con el cansancio y el agotamiento el Uchiha luchaba formidablemente, podía darse cuenta que no eran ninjas cualquiera, tenía que acabarlos de lo contrario la situación se complicaría para ambos y en su cabeza solo estaba la idea de proteger a su acompañante.

Pero era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, esa arena los dejo exhaustos a ambos y los enemigos no dejaban de llegar, el lugar estaba plagado de enemigos, donde quiera que posaban su vista había por lo menos tres de ellos pero eso no los haría rendirse, ellos eran unos luchadores. Itachi todos su vida luchó por proteger la paz de su amada aldea y Hinata tuvo que hacerlo por la aprobación de su padre, por demostrarle que ella era tan capaz como cualquier otro de defender su aldea.

Hinata era una excelente ninja pero su chakra era bastante limitado comparada con el de Itachi por eso su cansancio llegó primero. Itachi tuvo que esforzarse hasta limites insospechados para terminar de una vez por todas esa situación y aunque logro su cometido su cuerpo ya no daba para mas, necesitaba por lo menos una reparadora siesta.

Nuevamente Hinata se sentía menos que los demás, se sentía patética, el Uchiha tuvo que luchar para defenderla porque ella había llegado a sus limites y ahora él estaba inconsciente, en medio del desierto y lo peor era que ya estaba llegando la noche nuevamente. Con su escaso chakra no podía activar su Byakugan y por lo que sabía el ninja que controlaba la arena no estaba en ese grupo que eliminaron. Solo esperaba mantenerse con vida tanto ella como Itachi y que los demás los encontraran.

Vivir en una aldea como Konoha era tan reconfortante, días calurosos en verano pero no insoportables, noches frescas que provocaba pasear pos sus hermosas calles hasta pasada la medianoche pero eso no había ahora. Estaban en una invernal noche en un desierto que se le antojaba mas grande que el mismo país del fuego, ni un misero leño para encender una fogata ni mucho menos un maldito** fósforo** que le permitiera iluminar aunque sea un poco la obscura noche sin luna bajo la que estaban.

Tiritando hasta los huesos sentía que en cualquier momento moriría de hipotermia cuando el Uchiha abrió lentamente sus ojos. Durante mucho tiempo descansó y repuso un poco de su energía.

— Hyuuga san debemos acercarnos para entrar en calor si no queremos morir congelados en medio del desierto.

La chica enrojeció pero sabía que él tenía razón, de entre todas las posibilidades de morir jamas previó que pudiera hacerlo congelada en medio de la nada.

Al estar cerca el uno del otro no tuvo que moverse mucho para apapacharse con su compañero y líder de misión. Se encontró tan a gusto en sus cálidos brazos que poco a poco el cansancio se apoderó de ella.

Las horas pasaban, aquel viento silbaba con fuerza fuera de su momentáneo refugio, Itachi observaba con suma lentitud el lento pasar de las horas en ese oscuro, frío y solitario desierto. Cerró los ojos y se percató que estaba escuchando mas de lo que hubiese deseado escuchar, miró hacia un costado, apreciando el lento respirar de su acompañante, el palpitar de su corazón hizo que su respiración se cortara, suspiró intranquilo en la espera de no haberse delatado.

Recordaba a su tonto hermano menor y su frase "las mujeres son una molestia", regresó a mirar a Hinata y de verdad le pareció todo lo opuesto, sacudió su cabeza, la idea era peligrosa, debía cuidar de la seguridad de la peliazul.

El alba caía, y en ello los leves rayos de sol tocaban la arena

— Go-gomenasai — Hinata movió un poco la cabeza, mirando a Itachi, — N-no debí haberme dormido— completamente sonrojada lo observaba.

— No se preocupe Hyuuga san— la miró detenidamente, aquel contraste perla-azul era perfecto, en ese momento no se fijaron como poco a poco la distancia fue cortándose y cuando estuvieron demasiado cerca de rosar sus labios...

— ¿Pasaron buena noche?— Shisui estaba frente a ellos, consigo llevaba el cuervo que su primo había puesto a rastrear antes del ataque.

Hinata sintió desfallecer mientras Itachi se golpeaba mentalmente ¿Que acaba de pasar?

— El rastro del ninja fue encontrado, debemos darnos prisa, pero... si desean puedo decirles que no los encuentro, tal vez sigan algo... ocupados— Shisui sonreía con picardía mientras su primo activaba su Sharingan, — Esta bien, los dejaré solos para que se despidan— y desapareció en un segundo cuando sus aspas comenzaron a girar.

— Ruego disculpe a mi primo Hyuuga san— Itachi la miraba, sus mejillas rojas le parecieron lo mas adorable que había visto en su vida.

— E-esta bien Uchiha San...— Hinata aun hiperventilaba, — N-no sucede na-nada... — tragó pesado, es que estaba... ¿A punto de besar al genio Uchiha?

Aunque lo negara así era, pudieran estar en esa situación pero la única e irrefutable verdad era que el chico la atraía de maneras que ni el mismo Naruto lo hacía pero sabía que había obrado mal, es decir, seguramente el Uchiha tendría novia y no iba a fijarse en una ninja de menor nivel que él.

— Sabe Hyuuga san me desagrada cuando las personas se menosprecian a si mismos— le dice aun sin separarse mucho de ella.

Hinata por su parte estaba mas que sorprendida pero de inmediato reaccionó, él era un genio así como lo era su primo y para Neji ella siempre había sido un libro abierto, era de suponerse que él también pudiera.

— Disculpe si lo incomode Uchiha san— habla ella avergonzada y haciendo un infinito esfuerzo por evitar tartamudear, de por si ya se sentía bastante tonta como para seguir humillándose más. Poco a poco se levantó y se disponía a alejarse cuando en especie de cámara lenta observaba atónita como el Uchiha la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro antes de estampar sus labios junto a los suyos.

En sorpresa inicial ella se quedó estática pero antes de siquiera pensar ya había cerrado los ojos y disfrutó la calidez de esos labios masculinos que suavemente degustaban su dulce boca.

Mientras aun estaba pegado a la boca de la ojiperla se preguntaba el porque de esa repentina acción, él no era de ese actuar, de hecho siempre se había caracterizado por pensar muy bien las cosas antes de actuar pero con ella, en ese momento solo pensaba en probar su boca, quería saber si era tan dulce como lo imaginaba y se equivocó...era mucho mejor, jamas en su vida imaginó estar en esa situación.

Por otro lado Shisui en compañía de esa rubia que lo atraía y de Shino había encontrado el paradero del enemigo, un trabajo **impecable** realizado por sus compañeros y especialmente el domador de insectos. Pero Oh, sorpresa...

Los niños que habían estado buscando estaban atrapados en ataúdes de arena a punto de ser exprimidos hasta la muerte tal como lo hacía Gaara cuando era ese chico carente de emoción alguna, el lider del grupo rebelde se vio en la obligación de utilizarlos como escudo puesto que jamas previo que lo encontraran tan pronto, él en alguna ocasión fue uno de los subordinados de Orochimaru y perdió su camino al desaparecer su maestro pero era hora de cambiar al mundo, moldearlo a su gusto, hacer de el un caos absoluto.

Pero esos desgraciados ninjas de la alianza le habían truncado sus planes, todos y cada uno. Esos niños

eran su vía de escape, con ellos llevaría a cabo su plan no importaba si se tardaba un poco más. Hacía un tiempo encontró en uno de los escondites de Orochimaru interesantes pergaminos que hablaban de experimentos con niños. Esa era su oportunidad, les demostraría a todos la paz no era mas que un efímero momento en la vida del ninja.

Pero no todo siempre sale como se planea y la alianza contaba con gran potencial para detener a cualquier iluso que creyera volver el mundo de cabeza en busca de reconocimiento.

No por nada se le conoce como el cuerpo parpadeante al portador del Sharingan, mientras el extraño sujeto usuario de la arena estaba distraído dando su discurso demente de dominar al mundo, Shisui se posó frente a él y de inmediato lo encerró en un poderoso genjutsu. Pero aun había una gran cantidad de ninjas que los atacaron sin piedad. Al poco tiempo de iniciada la batalla llegó junto a ellos Hinata e Itachi.

Por muchos que fueran jamas podrían ganar contra la arrolladora potencia que formaban los ninjas. Los dos más habilidosos usuarios del Sharingan, la heredera Hyuuga y usuaria del Byakugan el domador de insectos y Temari con su poderoso fuuton.

Al terminar tan cansina misión se regresaron a Suna donde debían entregar el informa al Kazekage pero un descanso antes no le hacía mal a ninguno.

Antes de partir a su querida Konoha los ninjas se despidieron unos mas efusivos que otros. Mientras sus acompañantes se despidieron respetuosamente de todos Shisui aprovecho un descuido del Kazekage y le beso los provocativos labios de la Sabaku No ganándose una buena bofetada y a pesar de eso, aun sonreía coqueto.

Por su parte Itachi que en ningún momento perdió detalle de lo ocurrido negaba para sus adentros, era increíble, su primo jamas cambiaría.

La princesa Hyuuga estaba mas que nerviosa. Se había besado apasionadamente con el ninja prodigio de la aldea hace poco tiempo y su corazón aun no dejaba de palpitar fuertemente, tanto que sentía que sus compañeros podían escuchar lo errático de sus latidos. Si era así afortunadamente nadie le dijo nada, aunque...

—Itachi, princesa...¿que estuvieron haciendo solos eh?—a modo de secreto para que solo fuera audible para ellos, mientras que Hinata se sonrojaba fuertemente al recordar los sucesos de hace poco.

—Shisui— esta vez Itachi le dedicó una mirada que si bien no intimidaba a su primo sabía que el juego no debía continuarlo.

—Pero que dramáticos...en la aldea les mostraré algo muy, muy interesante—decía mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se posaba en sus labios y se alejaba dejando a los otros dos con una clara interrogante, aunque conociéndolo Itachi suponía que era esa situación donde se embriagó y de la cual no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Or su parte la chica palideció de repente al recordar eso, Shisui los había fotografiado mientras Itachi dormitaba en el pecho de ella. El claro palidecimiento de la chica no paso desapercibido por Itachi.

—¿Hyuuga san sabe de que se trata todo esto?

—Bu-bueno creo t-tener u-una idea.

—Entonces dígamela por favor —no quería sonar a orden pero la verdad era que le intrigaba las palabras de su primo, si era algo vergonzoso evitaría a toda costa que su primo revelase a cualquier lo que sea que fuera.

La chica en verdad no quería contarle, era algo vergonzoso para ella. Por mas de media hora habían permanecido así, él desmayado y acostado en su pecho en medio de calle a medianoche y su primo solo se carcajeaba por la situación y de paso los había fotografiado.

En medio de tartamudeos y nerviosismo ella le contó y con cada palabra el Uchiha se molestaba más con su primo. Pero el otro al percatarse de la situación inmediatamente emprendió marcha, no por temor, es solo que no quería enfrentarse a su primo.

Por su parte Itachi ordenó la marcha inmediatamente al equipo, agradecía infinitamente a los cielos que ya Kiba estuviese bien y pudieran irse de inmediato. Tenía dos cosas en mente, castigar a su primo y pedir la mano de la Hyuuga ante el consejo de su clan. Estaba seguro que ninguna de las dos familias estarían contentos con tal acción pero él no se rendiría en su propósito. Cuando un Uchiha decide algo nada lo hará cambiar de opinión. Y lo que él quería era a esa chica, la princesa Hyuuga.

* * *

Si han llegado hasta aquí es porque por lo menos les gustó algo de la historia. Se que es bastante largo pero mi compañera y yo estábamos inspiradas y de hecho recortamos otro pequeño párrafo. Se que a muchos no les gusta la pareja pero a nosotras (RojiEscarlata y yo) nos encanta...perdón si encuentran errores ortográficos, lo hemos revisado pero aún así se cuelan algunos.

¿Review?¿Sugerencias? Se acepta todo menos insultos por favor.


End file.
